


Лучшая глупость.

by sgt_rigby



Category: VIXX, VIXX LR
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, coffeshop au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgt_rigby/pseuds/sgt_rigby
Summary: За всю свою жизнь Тэгун попадал в совершенно небольшое количество неловких ситуаций, и никогда еще он не позорился так, как несколько минут назад по вине этого сладкоголосого бариста.
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Kim Wonshik | Ravi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Лучшая глупость.

**Author's Note:**

> Не то, чтобы я люблю coffeeshop au!, но эта работа такая милая и теплая, что мне нравится ею делиться.

Забившись в угол лестницы у какой-то обшарпанной двери в ближайшей подворотне, Тэгун сидел, уткнув голову в колени и нервно дергая волосы на своей макушке. «Какое позорище!» - крутилось в его голове. Он был готов выть от отчаяния. Он все испортил! Кажется, пришло время переезжать в другой район. В другой город. Да тут и страну поменять будет не лишним.   
За всю свою жизнь Тэгун - или Лео, как его называли друзья, так и не объяснив ему, на каких основаниях было выбрано прозвище, - попадал в совершенно небольшое количество неловких ситуаций. Это было обусловлено тем, что он всегда все досконально планировал и просчитывал множество разных исходов, поэтому почти ко всему был готов и знал, как среагирует в той или иной ситуации. Конечно, это работало не всегда, иногда его смущали каким-то неожиданным комплиментом или воспоминаниями о далекой юности, но, в целом, такое было вполне терпимо. Никогда еще он не позорился так, как несколько минут назад.   
Напрасно сейчас Лео пытался подавить совсем свежие воспоминания минувшего случая. О, этого он теперь точно не забудет. Возможно, с течением времени он не будет чувствовать себя настолько отвратительно, но сейчас вновь и вновь возникающая перед глазами сцена унижения самого себя вызывает в нем жгучее желание куда-нибудь провалиться.   
Тэгун наивно старался обмануть себя, что все пошло наперекосяк только сегодня, однако, будучи честным с собой где-то глубоко-глубоко внутри, он знал, что все пошло по наклонной гораздо раньше. Привычный спокойный мир разрушился в тот миг, когда Лео вошел в кофейню по дороге в университет. Рациональность и невозмутимость, которую так ценил в себе он сам и многие его знакомые, помахали ручкой, как только за стойкой появился тот темноволосый бариста, с улыбкой произнесший невероятно пленительным голосом стандартное: «Доброе утро».   
Сначала Лео даже не понял, что за неприятное чувство возникает у него под диафрагмой каждый раз, как он заходит в кафе. Перебрав все возможные варианты, проанализировав обстоятельства, он решил, что это чувство голода, ведь он редко успевал завтракать перед выходом из дома. Это было вполне разумным объяснением. Хотя вот подскакивающий пульс и ватные ноги как-то не вписывались в картину «пустого желудка». Какое-то время Тэгун старался не обращать на это внимания, но вскоре это начало его беспокоить. Тогда он решил спросить совета у старшего товарища, чьему мнению он всецело доверял. Но тот только посмеялся и сказал, что такое бывает при сильном волнении.   
Что за глупость? Зачем волноваться, пока покупаешь кофе?   
Однако, как настоящий исследователь, Лео решил проверить и эту гипотезу, и, как ни странно, она нашла некоторые подтверждения. Неприятные ощущения возникали в кафе, но, как только Тэгун уходил, они пропадали. Значит это вряд ли как-то связано с голодом или другими физиологическими процессами. Вероятнее всего, тут имеет место быть действительно психологический фактор. Итак, теперь стало ясно, что дело в волнении, осталось выяснить, что это волнение вызывает.   
Каждое утро, изо дня в день на протяжении двух месяцев, Тэгун заходил в кофешоп теперь уже не только ради кофе, но и ради поиска истины. Каждое утро Воншик, как гласил бейдж того самого темноволосого бариста, встречал его своей улыбкой и «добрым утром». Затем, смотря каждый раз куда угодно, но только не на Воншика, Лео заказывал кофе и что-нибудь перекусить, и, получив свой кофе с забавной рожицей на стакане, нарисованной бариста, под «хорошего дня», сказанным этим пленительным низким голосом, Тэгун уходил.   
Сейчас, сидя на лестнице и обнимая свои колени, периодически постукивая по ним своим лбом, Лео корил себя за то, каким же глупцом он был. Если бы он сразу был с собой честен и действительно продумал все варианты, то догадался бы, что причиной его волнения был Воншик с его очаровательной улыбкой и неподдельной доброжелательностью. Он бы понял, что каждое утро заходил не за кофе и даже не в поисках причин его странного самочувствия, а за приветливым «доброе утро» и рожицей на стакане. Заходил за возможностью посмотреть на то, как Воншик готовит напиток и как в процессе иногда поднимает взгляд, слегка улыбаясь. Лео был там ради возможности взять стакан из рук этого сладкоголосого парня и услышать его пожелание хорошего дня, ведь после этого день и правда становился лучше.   
Тэгун тихонько заскулил, проклиная себя за то, что ничто человеческое ему не чуждо, и эмоции с чувствами – не исключение. Он не знал, что делать со всей этой бурей внутри, как и не знал, что следовало делать с попытками Воншика заговорить с ним. Каждый раз Лео совершенно терялся, поэтому никогда не отвечал бариста, разве что иногда слегка кивал или едва заметно улыбался. Весьма вероятно, что его приняли бы за немого, если бы он не проговаривал заказ.   
Уж лучше бы он был немым!   
Тэгун запрокинул голову назад и глубоко вдохнул. Перед глазами снова предстал сегодняшний позор. Разве он мог подумать, что способен на такую глупость?   
Может, если бы сегодня все было так, как происходит обычно, всей этой неловкости удалось бы избежать. Но сегодня все пошло иначе. Зайдя в кафе, Тэгун не услышал привычного приветствия, а за стойкой стоял другой бариста. Огорчившись, но не признавая этого и стараясь убедить себя, что все в полном порядке, Лео проделал стандартную процедуру по заказу кофе. Пока он ждал его приготовления и внимательно рассматривал витрины, знакомый голос послышался где-то над ухом:   
\- Не потерял меня? – улыбаясь в своей привычной манере, спросил Воншик.   
Резко распрямившись, Лео уставился на юношу и несколько минут пытался понять, что не так. Затем он понял, что волосы Воншика стали необычайно приятного фиолетового цвета.   
Тэгун оторопел, и, пока он разглядывал собеседника, в голову ударила – иначе не опишешь этот процесс – совершенно шальная мысль. Заключалась она в том, что сейчас – идеальный момент, чтобы сделать комплимент давнему «знакомому», если, конечно, их взаимодействие можно назвать знакомством. Не успев толком подумать о том, как будет звучать похвала новому имиджу Воншика, Лео уже начал говорить:   
\- Волосы… У тебя на голове волосы… Они фиолетовые.   
Видя изумленное лицо Воншика, мастер комплиментов сразу же понял, какую глупость он сморозил. Почувствовав, как пылают его уши, и уже забыв про свой кофе, про университет и про все вокруг, Тэгун рванул к двери, а там – куда угодно, лишь бы подальше.   
Так он и оказался на лестнице у какой-то обшарпанной двери в подворотне, которая на самом деле была не так уж и далеко от места позора, но об этом не было времени подумать.   
«Волосы! У тебя на голове волосы! Просто потрясающее умозаключение, Чон Тэгун! Какой поразительный комплимент, как тонко подмечены детали! Как же ты в университет вообще поступил с такими умственными способностями!» - отчитывал себя Лео. Опустив лицо в ладони, пытаясь успокоиться и отогнать от себя навязчивые мысли, бог коммуницирования решил, что пришло время обдумать план переезда в другую страну.   
Внезапно до него донёсся знакомый запах кофе, и Лео ощутил, как кто-то сел рядом. Подняв голову, непутевый романтик встретился взглядом с объектом своей недавней атаки комплиментами.   
\- Ты забыл забрать свой кофе, – мягко проговорил Воншик, протягивая стакан с забавной рожицей, нарисованной им, как обычно. – Знаешь, я давно не видел такого хорошего спринта, а я ведь был в университетской сборной по бегу.   
Не в силах взглянуть на собеседника, Тэгун протянул руку за стаканом. Не дождавшись ответа на шутку, бариста продолжил:   
\- Знаешь… кхм… у тебя на голове тоже волосы… И они черные… - улыбаясь, Воншик наклонил голову и посмотрел прямо на заливающееся краской лицо Лео. – И этот цвет тебе очень идет, ты выглядишь замечательно. Как и всегда.   
Не в силах больше выносить это издевательство, не понимая, как совладать со своими чувствами, Тэгун просто на мгновение отключился от внешнего мира. И в этот момент, совершенно не соображая, что он делает, Лео резко подался вперед и коснулся губами щеки Воншика, после чего закрыл лицо ладонями и нервно засмеялся.  
Засмеявшись в ответ, но вовсе не нервно, коварный негодяй, что вынудил Лео творить всякие неразумные вещи, притянул несчастного к себе и в попытках успокоить стал поглаживать по плечу.   
Это просто невозможно. Этот Воншик снова сделал день лучше.


End file.
